


翔润｜荒野

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 影山x道明寺。短。





	翔润｜荒野

影山抱着道明寺，道明寺软弱地倒在执事怀里，脸颊绯红，眼里的水光即使是监视器旁的吉本都看的一清二楚。  
吉本荒野阴沉着脸，看影山依然是那幅不动如山的恭敬笑脸，轻松将道明寺抱起放在床上，手上熟练地把人剥了个精光。  
中途道明寺似乎想要反抗，推拒的手却只是胡乱挥舞了一下，被影山抓住手腕，一起绑在了床头。  
黑色的衬衫和裤子都被剥下，露出雪一样晶莹白皙的身体。吉本眼见影山将眼镜摘下——他就知道这玩意儿肯定是个摆设，俯身，一口含住道明寺雪白胸膛上粉嫩的乳首。  
意识不清的人扭动着身体，却被依然戴着白手套的执事固定住腰身，继续接受着侵犯。  
影山认真，甚至是一丝不苟地让道明寺胸前的两朵红开到极盛，接着一路向下亲吻，嘴唇划过男人脆弱的肚脐，微微颤抖的小腹。他用手拨开浓密的耻毛，像是捧着什么珍宝一般小心翼翼地捧起囊袋，含住了那根已经起了反应的男根。

 

道明寺剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
埋头口交的人似乎丝毫不担心他会清醒，依然耐心地服侍着嘴里的这根阴茎。吉本眼见影山及其耐心地按摩着两边的小球，脑袋有规律地前后摆动着，时不时还深吸一口，显然是在用喉口做挤压。

 

然而他的脸上，除了也许是深喉带来的不适的泪水外，什么表情也没有。  
吉本抱起了胳膊——做个爱都像是在工作的人，怕不是有什么问题哦。他也是男人，看着房内二人的举动，自己裤裆里也早已撑起了小帐篷。难得的是好奇战胜了性欲，在用手来一发解决之前，吉本决定还是先再看一会儿。

床上的人很快就射了出来。影山在最后一刻躲开了可能的颜射，起身去柜子里拿了什么东西——大概是润滑液和套？吉本猜测。  
高潮过后，道明寺整个身体都透着粉。他皱着眉头，嘴巴微张。影山低头看了他一会儿，像是在确定他的状态，待他慢慢平静后，影山将自己的衣服也全部脱掉了。他坐上床，将道明寺抱过来，让他和自己面对面，坐在自己胯间。  
吉本连忙将镜头拉近——现在，道明寺整个人都挂在了影山身上，影山一手搂着他的腰不让他滑下去，一边摸了刚拿出的润滑，开始仔细地为身上人扩张。

 

不是享受器官的地方被插入了异物，道明寺的眉头又皱了起来，身子扭动着想要逃开。然而他正处于昏迷中，完全不是身材精壮的影山的对手。他偏过头含住道明寺的耳垂，安抚地吮吸着，伸入后穴的手指增加到了第三根。  
也许是认为已经足够了，他将在昏迷中哼哼唧唧的人重新放平，膝盖推成m字，露出隐秘的小口。  
不紧不慢地给自己戴上套，影山扶着自己的那根，缓慢地推了进去。

 

——即使音效糟糕，吉本仍然清楚地听见了道明寺被插入时痛苦的哭腔。  
“该死……”  
从没想过这个眉目浓丽的人竟然有这样的奶音。几乎是瞬间，吉本就感觉自己已经撑不住了。他将裤子褪到膝盖，开始搓揉自己的性器。

 

屏幕上，影山和道明寺的交合也已经到了白热化。怼天怼地的小狮子被操成了一只发情的奶猫，咪呜咪呜地前后摇晃，除了张着腿呻吟之外什么也做不了。  
吉本满意地看到，影山终于也丢弃了那副游刃有余的假面——他脖子上的青筋暴起，似乎也被身下人高热的小穴所融化。  
……  
道明寺是在被插射了一次之后清醒的。  
第一回合影山用了保守的传教士体位，可也许是发现身下人是个初次就可以用后面高潮的尤物，他没给还在余韵中发抖的人太多时间，利落地把道明寺翻了个身，从后方继续干他。  
淫水和腺液咕啾咕啾混成一团，颤颤巍巍地堆积在股缝，又随着下一次的撞击一起滑落。  
床单变得黏腻，体外的湿滑和体内一波高过一波的快感终于战胜了药效。  
“唔——”  
道明寺无意识地呻吟着，睁眼的瞬间，下体传来的快感让他错觉自己睡了哪个女人。不过很快，他就发现自己错了——无论是女人，还是睡。

 

“喂——”  
后方又被强势地顶了一下，他骂人的话被喘息代替，屁股已经麻了，体内却仍然能感觉到那根硬家伙的进出，酥麻和痛感混在一起，催的生理泪水从眼眶滚落，不用看他也能猜到自己是一副什么样子。  
他从来没有——连想都没有想过——  
他居然让一个男人在自己那里——还插得这么深——  
他被一个男人睡了。


End file.
